Fay
by Mlle F
Summary: Trois jours que les 74 ème Jeux De La Faim ont débuté, et voilà que la rébellion vient tout stopper. La partie s'est arrêtée et les tributs restants sont coincés dans le jeu. Ils devront s'aider et s'unir pour pouvoir quitter l'arène. Durant le tome 1. OC/Cato, Katniss/Peeta...
1. Prologue - Promesse

**Hello hello! :)**

**Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, que j'ai intitulé "Fay", c'est le prénom de mon héroïne. **

**Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dites, c'est assez bizarre comme concept, mais après avoir réfléchi, je me suis dit: Eh pourquoi pas? lol. **

**C'est un OC/Cato, mais il y aura Katniss, Peeta, Rue...**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bisous ;)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

L'annonce avait été faite il y a quelques heures déjà. Par dessus le bruit des cris et des explosions que l'on entendait, la voix terrifiée de Claudius Templesmith résonne encore dans mes oreilles:

« A tous l-les participants, suite à un incident les J-jeux De La Faim sont interrompus, définitivement! Tous les moyens de communication vont bientôt être éteints. Soyez vigilants et veuillez vous ra... »

Puis plus rien.

Malgré ça, j'ai préféré rester dans ma planque et attendre que quelque chose se passe. La partie était peut-être finie, mais je n'avais confiance en personne et je n'étais pas prête à faire face à qui que ce soit. Surtout quand on sait que les Carrières patrouillaient le pourtour de la clairière où se situait la Corne d'Abondance. Puis, avec l'énorme entaille au bras que m'a donné le blond du Deux avec son épée, je n'étais pas vraiment apte à aller où que ce soit.

Cet enfoiré a bien failli m'avoir, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Par chance, j'ai eu le temps de me débattre de son énorme poigne et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce: Un puissant coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille, ça marche à chaque fois. Mais alors que je dépassais la lisière de la forêt et disparaissais entre les arbres, son cri déchirant avait raisonné, à la fois enragé, affolement puissant et plein de promesses:

« AAAAAAAH! VAS-Y, COURS TE CACHER PENDANT QUE TU LE PEUX! JE TE RETROUVERAI ET JE TE LE FERAI PAYER! GARCE! »

En réalité, c'était en parti à cause de ça que je ne quittais pas les fougères derrière lesquels j'étais cachée. La peur.

Car je savais que même si les Jeux étaient finis, il me le fera payer. C'était une promesse.

* * *

**Laissez-moi vos impressions! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou! Me revoilà! Et avec le premier chapitre... C'est sûr, plus grand que le prologue, mais rikiki tout de même...**

**J'essayerai de me rattraper avec le deuxième! :) J'espère que vous allez aimer en tout cas.**

**Oh et merci aux cinq qui m'ont laissé une review! Vous êtes adorables! ^^**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Jarod, alias Le gars du Dix._

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque la nuit laissa place au jour, j'étais déjà levée et prête pour ma patrouille matinale. Je devais savoir ce que les autres tributs étaient en train de faire. Ma blessure ne me faisait plus mal et s'était changée en croûte. Dieu merci, les sponsors m'avaient envoyé une crème miracle avant l'arrêt des Jeux! Mon coup de genoux a dû les impressionner.

Après avoir pris le peu d'affaires que je possédais, c'est-a-dire un petit sac à dos dans lequel contenait ma crème miracle, la moitié d'une barre chocolatée, un bec, une étrange paire de lunettes et une boite d'allumettes, je me relevai du sol et sortis de ma cachette en poussant sans faire de bruit les fougères qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. L'endroit semblait vide, mais je n'étais pas stupide pour autant...

En plus des carrières qui monopolisaient la Corne d'Abondance, d'autres tributs se promenaient dans les bois... Il y avait le gosse du Trois, la rouquine du Cinq, le gars du Dix, les deux du Onze et enfin, les deux chéris du Douze. Je me demandais ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de faire. Que pensaient-ils de tout ça ? Certes, quelque chose était en train de se produire, c'était certain, mais qu'adviendra t-il de nous ? Après tout, nous n'allons pas rester toute notre vie ici, si ? Le Capitole avait sûrement l'intention de venir nous chercher et d'ici demain, des hovercrafts arriveront pour nous ramener chez nous. Je reverrai peut-être mes parents, ma cousine Silane ainsi que mes trois jeunes frères oui il y avait toujours de l'espoir...

Afin de me redonner du courage, je soufflai un grand coup puis me mis en marche. Toute la matinée et jusqu'à midi, je ne vis, ni rencontrai personne.

Un moment donnée, j'ai cru entendre un bruit suspicieux... mais ce n'était qu'un maudit écureuil qui, caché derrière un arbre, grignotait passionnément une noix. J'étais à deux doigts de l'assommer et de le faire cuire à la broche mais lorsque ses yeux ont croisé les miens, je n'ai pas pu faire une telle chose. J'ai dû manger, _encore_, le reste de la barre chocolatée qui me restait. Le comble dans tout ça, c'est que le rongeur ne me quittait plus d'une seule semelle et me suivait partout où j'allais.

Fantastique...

Je l'ignorai et poursuivis ma marche. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je fis une petite pause et m'assis à même le sol contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le petit animal qui me suivait vint tranquillement s'asseoir sur la branche d'un arbre voisin puis me regarda avec sa tête penchée sur le côté. Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

« Bon, tant que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, c'est déjà ça.

_- A qui est-ce que tu parles ?_»

Instinctivement, je me figeai sur place et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je tournai lentement ma tête et_ le_ vis. Le garçon du Dix. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés et me regardait, le visage impassible. Puis mes yeux se posèrent au niveau de sa taille une terrifiante et grosse dague y était attachée. Alors, quand il se décolla du tronc et fit un pas dans ma direction, je ne pus que me relever d'un bond et reculer, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse utiliser son arme contre moi. Il dut voir mon affolement car il s'arrêta et leva ses deux mains en l'air comme pour me rassurer.

« Ho-ho! On se calme, d'accord ? »

Sérieux ? Tant qu'il avait sa dague contre lui je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Crétin. Que croyait-il ? Je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie...

« Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas te tuer. Tu n'as pas entendu ? » Continua t-il.

Je levai mes yeux au ciel.

« Débarrasse-toi de ton arme, » lui dis-je.

Il lâcha un petit grognement frustré puis détacha la dague de sa ceinture et la balança loin de lui.

« Contente ?

- Très. Maintenant dis-moi, depuis quand est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? Lui demandai-je en croisant des bras.

- J'hallucine. Je ne t'espionnais pas !

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce cas ?

- Je te suivais...

- Je ne vois pas très bien la différence. Mais peu importe... depuis quand est-ce que tu me suis ?

- Ce matin. Il faut dire que côté discrétion, ce n'est pas vraiment ton point fort...

- OK. Garde tes commentaires désagréables pour toi, tu veux ?

- Ça va, ça va ! Je plaisantais, d'accord ? »

Il soupira puis un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel nous nous regardâmes attentivement. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai le trou de son pantalon ainsi que la tâche rouge sang qui l'accompagnait.

« Tu es blessé.

- C'est rien du tout, marmonna t-il en fuyant mon regard.

- Vu la quantité de sang qui s'est déversé sur ton pantalon, permets-moi d'en douter. » lui dis-je en soupirant.

Je m'accroupis en secouant de la tête et tout en débarrassant mon sac du dos. Je l'ouvris, attrapai le pot de ma crème miracle et la lui tendit. Il fronça des sourcils, l'air interrogateur.

« Pour ta blessure. Les sponsors me l'ont envoyé quand le taré du Deux m'a tailladé le bras. Il m'en reste un peu... »

Il me regardait, moi et non pas la crème que je lui tendais. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Comme ça, le bras tendu dans l'air, j'avais l'impression d'être stupide. Puis soudain, je le vis s'approcher. Quand il arriva devant moi, il prit le pot d'une main et me présenta son autre main que je saisis sans comprendre.

« Jarod, me dit-il en souriant.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Mon nom. C'est Jarod.

- Aaah d'accord, que suis-je bête... et bien, enchantée Jarod. Moi, c'est Fay. »

* * *

_ Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous? Si vous trouvez des fautes, j'en suis désolée! :(_

_Que pensez vous du personnage de Jarod?_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien un Fay/Cato! D'ailleurs au prochain chapitre, vous verrez Cato ainsi que tous les autres..._

_Je vous fais de gros bisous! ;)_

_Bizzz_

**_Mlle F_**


End file.
